Die große Apfelernte
Die große Apfelernte ist die zehnte Folge der neunten Staffel von My Little Pony – Freundschaft ist Magie und die zweihundertfünfte der Serie. Applejacks Pläne für eine geordnete Ernte platzen, als Apple Bloom unbedingt eine magische Kreatur fangen will von der sie überzeugt ist das sie ihnen helfen kann. Inhalt Die Confluence Frühmorgens auf Sweet Apple Acres, Applejack ist am Frühstückstisch ganz aufgeregt den Heute ist der große Tag der Confluence. Ein Ereignis bei dem alle Äpfel der Plantage zur selben Zeit reif sind. Darauf haben die Apples hundert Monde gewartet. Big McIntosh, der mühe hat Wach zubleiben, war lange auf um einen Ernteplan aufzustellen damit sie keinen Baum übersehen. Jetzt müssen sie nur ein paar Tage hart arbeiten. Für Apple Bloom sieht es nach ganz schön viel Arbeit aus. Weshalb Granny Smith Hilfe organisiert hat. Das findet Applejack toll, den Ihre Freundinnen haben mit der Schule zu tun, sie ist schon Ganz gespannt wen Granny geholt hat. Es ist ihre Cousine Goldie Delicious, die viele ihre Katzen mitbringt. Die Legende des großen Sätzlings Goldie weiß auch schon was den Apples fehlt, der große Sätzling. Dieser beschafft immer einen gute Ernte jenseits aller Confluencen. Da können Applejack und Big Mac nur lachen. Sie denken der Sätzling ist ein altes Märchen. Goldie macht deutlich das der Sätzling kein Märchen ist. Sondern ein magischer Erdgeist in Gestellt eines Hirsches der aus allen Farben der Ernte Besteht. Er reist von Farm zu Farm und fordert die Ponys heraus ihn zu fangen. Die die besonders Erfinderisch sind werden mit Saatgut beschenkt das jederzeit gedeiht. Goldie besteht darauf das der Sätzling so wahr ist wie sie und Applejack. Granny erinnert sich noch das Apple Bloom dem Sätzling mit vergnügen Fallen gestellt hat als sie noch klein war. Applejack meint das ihre kleinen Schwester inzwischen dafür zu alt geworden ist. Die hat jedoch schnell ihre Jagdausrüstung zusammen gestellt und denkt das sie vielleicht jetzt endlich alt genug ist um den Sätzling zu schnappen. Apple Bloom: Sätzling Jägerin Applejack versteht nicht wieso Apple Bloom ausgerechnet jetzt wieder mit der Sätzlingjagd anfängt. Apple Bloom denkt das die Confluence so riesig ist das der Sätzling bestimmt hier auftaucht. Wen sie ihn fangen werden immer alle Äpfel reif in jeder Season. Dann wäre Sweet Apple Acres die erfolgreichste Plantage in Equestria. Während sie sich auf den Weg macht ist Applejack nicht so begeistert. Sie gönnt ihrer Schwester ja jeden Spaß, aber sie haben noch viel zu tun. Da darf ein Märchen sie nicht ablenken. Granny Smith macht sich da keinen Sorgen. Apple Bloom darf den Sätzlign so lange jagen wie sie will. Und wen Applejack Angst hat all die Arbeit nicht zu schaffen, dann sollte sie mit ihrem Bruder mal langsam anfangen die Ernte einzuholen. Applejack gibt ihr recht und schnappt sich den völlig übermüdeten Big Mac. Die Familie bei der Ernte Während der Ernte kommen Applejack Zweifel ob Goldie, die keinen Apfel mehr vom Baum bekommt, ihnen wirklich eine Hilfe ist. Sie hört sich ihre Geschichten ja gerne an, aber wie es aussieht bleibt die ganze Arbeit an Applejack und Big Mac hängen. Also schlägt sie vor das er den Plan vielleicht überarbeiten sollte. Und so sehr sie sich wünscht das Apple Bloom ihnen hilft, sieht Appeljack keinen Einwand das ihre Schwester heute den großen Sätzling jagt. Den findet Big Mac als er in eine von Apple Blooms Fallen tappt. Die Apfelspur Am nächsten Morgen erklärt Applejack das sie wegen des Verzuges Gestern heute ihr Bestes geben müssen. Dazu merkt Goldie an, das wen Big Mac so sein bestes gibt sind sie erledigt. Der war dir ganze Nach auf um einen neuen Plan zu erstellen und ist jetzt entsprechend müde. Apple Bloom hat auch nicht geschlafen vor Aufregung. Vielleicht ist ihr heute Nacht der große Sätzling ins Netz gegangen und schon ist sie zur Tür raus. Applejack hofft das Golddie ihre Schwester wieder aufmuntern kann, wenn die Fallen leer sind. Da holt Apple Bloom alle zusammen. Irgendwer hat in der Nacht ein Schnörkelmuster mit Äpfeln gelegt. Für Goldie sieht es ganz nach dem Werk des großen Sätzling aus. Apple Bloom ist vor Freude ganz aus dem Häuschen. Applejack keimt der Verdacht das Goldie dahinter steckt. Skepsis Für Goldie sieht es so aus als würde der Sätzling Apple Bloom herausfordern. Mit genügend Fallen könnte es klappen. Sofort stürmt Apple Bloom los mehr Fallen aufzustellen. Jetzt möchte Applejack von Goldie wissen warum sie Apple Bloom vor macht der der große Sätzling zu sein. Das weißt Goldie weit von sich und Granny stellt ihre Enkelin zu rede wie sie auf so einen Unsinn kommt. Für Appejack ist klar das irgend ein Pony die Äpfel hingelegt hat und „Sie“ scheint eine menge Spaß daran zu haben. Goldie erklärt das sie nur einen Spaß daran hat weil Apple Bloom ihn hat. Natürlich wollen es Granny und Big Mac auch nicht gewesen sein. Aber in Betracht ziehen das es der große Sätzling war will Applejack auch nicht. In der Scheune Applejack findet Apple Bloom auf der Suche nach Material in der Scheune und fragt ob sie wirklich ihre Zeit verschwenden will etwas zu jagen das vielleicht nicht einmal existiert. Doch für Apple Bloom existiert der Sätzling, wer soll den das sonst mit den Äpfel gewesen sein? Schweren Herzens erklärt Appleck ihrer kleinen Schwester das der Sätzling ein Märchen ist, damit die Fohlen Spaß bei der Ernte haben. Sie ist inzwischen alt Genug um zu wissen das es Zeiten für Spaß und Arbeit gibt. Dem setzt Apple Bloom gegen das wen sie den Sätzling fängt wir es den Apples helfen, er kann dafür sorgt das die Bäume immer blühen. Da sie so nicht weiter kommt schlägt Applejack etwas vor. Wen Apple Bloom heute bei der Ernte hilft, legt sie mit ihre heute Abend Fallen für den Sätzling aus. Apple Bloom schlägt ein. Eine andere Erklärung Die Ernte geht voran bis Applejack einige Äpfel aus dem Eimer fallen die in einem Wirbel liegen bleiben. Sie meint zu Apple Bloom das es ganz nach dem großen Sätzling aus sieht. Nur müssten es für Sie hunderte Äpfel in mehreren Reihen sein. Applejack vermutet das es passieren kann wen genügend Äpfel runterfallen durch den Wind oder Tiere. Sie will einfach sagen das es mehrere Erklärungen geben kann. Einen davon ist eben der große Sätzling, wie Goldie bemerkt. Worauf Applejack etwas sauer wird. Da erinnert sich Granny das Applejack es als Fohlen noch anderes gesehen hat. Das möchte Apple Bloom genauer wissen. Granny erzählt das Applejack in Apple Blooms Alter andauernd den großen Sätzling fangen wollte, sie war noch Schlimmer als ihre Schwester, nicht auszuhalten. Das will nun auch Goldie hören. Applejack in der Grube Granny erzählt das sie bei der letzten Confluence gebeten wurde Applejack im Auge zu behalten, aber sie ist ihr einfach entschlüpft um nach den Sätzling Fallen zu sehen. Doch bei der Inspektion der leeren Fallen tappte Applejack in ihre eigene Fallgrube, wo sie den größten Teil des Tages festsaß. Und sie konnte bei der Ernte nicht mit helfen weil sie wie ein kleines Fohlen gedacht, wie Applejack erzählt. Sie hatte Schuldgefühle weil alle wegen ihr noch härter Arbeiten mussten. Damals beschloss sie zu alt zu sein um ihre Zeit mit dem großen Sätzling zu verschwenden. Granny erzählt das sie die Ernte damals problemlos eingebracht und über die Geschichten noch Jahre lang gelacht haben. Apple Bloom tut es leid was ihrer Schwester passiert ist, Aber es wird anderes wen sie zusammen Fallen aufstellen, wie Applejack es versprochen hat. Zusammen sind sie doppelt so schnell und die Ernte bleibt auch nicht liegen. Applejack stimmt zu. Äpfel ernten und Fallen legen Gemeinsam ernten die Apple-Schwestern Äpfel und stellen Fallen auf. Was nicht ganz Pannenfrei abläuft. Doch sie haben ihre Spaß. Das Versprechen Späte am Abend stellen sie die zwei ihre letzte Falle auf. Applejack hatte ganz vergessen wie lustig das ganze ist. Sie findet das wen es zwei Ponys gelingt den großen Sätzling zu fangen dann ihnen. Apple Bloomfeut sich schon riesig auf Morgen. Dazu merkt Applejack an das sie mit der Ernte noch viel zu tun haben. Also soll Apple Bloom versprechen zu helfen auch wen die Fallen leer bleiben. Das tut sie, solange Applejack bereit für die große Ernte ist, die der Sätzling ihnen bescheren wird wen er in einer ihrer Fallen landet. Am nächsten Morgen finden die Apples ein gigantisches Apfelmuster, zu allem Überfluss wurden zwar alle Fallen neben den Äpfel ausgelöst doch niemand ist drin. Da es weder ein Tier noch der Wind gewesen sein kann, zieht es Applejack nun auch in Betracht des es vielleicht wirklich der große Sätzling war. Jagdfieber Applejack bittet Granny und Goldie ihr alles zu erzählen was sie über den Sätzling wissen. Das werden sie auch gerne tun, bei der Arbeit. Doch das Jagdfieber hat Applejack so gepackt das sie keine Zeit mehr für die Ernte hat. Apple Bloom erinnert ihre Schwester das sie gestern noch gesagt hat das der Sätzling nur ein Märchen sei. Das war aber bevor Applejack dachte das sie ihn wirklich fangen können. Außerdem meint sie das Big Mac ihnen genug Zeit verschaffen kann um die Fallen aufzustellen. Nach dem er ja gesagt hat machen sich die Schwestern auf die Jagd. Der einsame Big Mac Ganz Alleine ernte der völlig übermüdete Big Mac Stunden lang Apfelbaum um Apfelbaum ab. Bis er auf eine Ecke stößt in der die Bäume schon leer sind, aber laut Plan noch voll sein müssten. Das Rätsel der Äpfel Da kommen seine Schwestern dazu und Applejack ist genau so über die Leeren Bäume verwundert. Für Goldie ist klar das es das Werk des großen Sätzling ist. Je mehr man ihm auf die Schliche kommt desto hinterlistiger wird er. Granny vermutet das er die Äpfel geklaut hat um die Apples auf eine falsche Fährte zu locken. Auf Applejacks Frage ob überhaupt schon mal jemand den Sätzling gefangen hat, erklärt Goldie das es Geschichten gibt, aber man weiß es nicht genau. Der Sätzling ist ein richtiger Gauner, darum ist die Belohnung auch so groß wen man ihn fängt. Appljack fasst einen neuen Plan, sie will mit Apple Bloom die noch nicht geernteten Apfelbäume bewachen. Was allerdings an ihnen alleine hängenbleibt, Granny braucht ihren Schönheitsschlaf, Goldies Katzen brauchen sie zum einschlafen und der müde Big Mac kümmert sich als einziger noch um die Ernte. Auf Wache Am Abend haben die Schwestern Wachposten bezogen. Dabei erzählt Applejack wie sie anfing den Sätzling zu jagen hat. Sie war noch ein Fohlen, ihre Eltern haben sie ins Bett gebracht und von dem Sätzling erzählt. Währen sie so erzählt schläft Apple Bloom ein. Etwas Später wird Apple Bloom von einem Geräusch geweckt, aber es ist nicht das Schnarchen ihrer Schwester. An herabfallenden Äpfel erkennt Apple Bloom das eine der Fallen ausgelöst wurde. Schnell weckt sie ihre Schwester und sie gehen nachsehen. Vom Jäger zum Gejagten Die Schwestern pirschen sich an und entdecken einen Kreatur die der große Sätzling sein könnte. Als diese sich plötzlich an sie anschleicht kommt Apple Bloom auf den Gedanken das der Sätzling sie jagt und rennt weg, da tappt sie in ihrer Eigene Fangschlinge. Applejack kann ihre Schwester gerade noch retten ehe der Sätzlign sie erreicht. Schenl fliehen die beiden zur Scheune, die sie leider verriegelt ist und der Sätzling ist ihnen noch auf den Fersen. Sie sitzen in der Falle. Die Enthüllung Der Sätzling kommt näher und entpuppt sich als Big Mac der schlafwandelt. Applejack begreift das er im Schlaf die Ernte eingebracht hat, dabei hat sich einiges Gestrüpp an ihm verfangen was ihn wie den Sätzling aussehen lies. Apple Bloom kann es nicht fassen. Da fällt Big Mac in ihre Fallgrube und wacht auf. Nie zu groß für Spaß Am nächsten Tag haben die Applegeschwister Granny und Goldie die ganze Geschichte erzählt und dank Big Macs Nachtschichten haben sie die Ernte sogar noch viel schneller eingebracht. Jetzt wissen sie auch warum er die ganze Zeit so müde war. Apple Bloom ist froh das sie das Rätsel gelöst haben. Aber eigentlich wollte sie den Großen Sätzling fangen bevor sie zu alt dafür ist. Da kann Applejack sie beruhigen, irgendwie bleibt man immer ein Fohlen. Es gibt immer eine menge zu tun, aber man ist nie zu Groß um zusammen auch viel Spaß zu haben. Da sie nicht mehr gebraucht wird beschließt Goldie wieder nach hause zu fahren, bevor ihr Gepard die Katzenminze findet. Es gibt noch einen herzliche Verabschiedung und Golide macht sich auf den Weg. Da fallen ihre einige Karotten auf dem Boden auf. Was merkwürdig ist da Big Mac sich nur auf die Äpfel konzentriert hat. Noch merkwürdiger ist das die Karotten im Bett in einem Schnörkelmuster liegen. Die Appleschwestern wissen genau was das bedeutet. Zeit für einen weitere Jagd nach dem großen Sätzling. Galerie Anspielungen (Anmerkung: Z= Zeitpunkt. Es wird der Moment angegeben an dem die Anspielung eintritt.) *Z. 1:51: Das Konzept des großen Sätzlings erinnert an den großen Kürbis aus die Peanuts. Navboxen en:Going to Seed Kategorie:Neunte Staffel